


Organic

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: 5 times Kara refuses to share food (with friends) and the 1 time Kara shares (with Alex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic

**Winn**

 

Winn snuck a glance down Kara’s couch to his friend. In Kara’s lap sat a giant bowl of popcorn, half-empty. He chanced another peek down at his own bowl. His hands fit around the circumference easily, and there were a few kernels sitting on the bottom. Winn jiggled the bowl against his knee slightly, hoping the rattling of the kernels would attract Kara’s attention. Maybe she would offer her bowl in between them and he could accidentally grab her hand instead of a handful.

 

But Kara’s eyes remained glued to the television screen, her hand passing a slow but steady stream of popcorn between bowl and mouth.

 

Winn fidgeted. This was the first time the two of them had hung out in a place that wasn’t public since they met a few months ago. He had tried not to get too attached at first, knowing how Cat Grant mowed through assistants. But Kara was so warm and bright, how could he not?

 

Still, he didn’t want to invade her personal space. What if she thought he was making a move? What if he wanted to make a move? What if she wanted him to make a move?

 

Slowly, as Winn watched her from the corner of his eye, his hand crept closer. His fingers had just touched the rim of the bowl when, without pause, Kara picked the bowl up and placed it on the armrest, far away from Winn’s creeping hands, eyes still fixed on the movie. She kept up the pace of her eating and gave no other indication that she even noticed his stealthy movements.

 

Winn sighed.

 

\-----

 

**Siobhan**

 

Kara dropped another heavy load of files onto her desk with an exaggerated groan. Granted, her vocal complaint had less to do with the weight of the files and more to do with the absolute drudgery that was to be involved in her upcoming work.

 

Cat wanted all possible files from the beginning of CatCo reviewed and the important details logged onto the computer database. On the one hand, it was reassuring that Cat still trusted Kara with such information. But Kara also knew it was still a punishment, given that the work used the absolute bare minimum of skills and left her mind very much in need of stimulation.

 

Kara’s nostrils flared as she suddenly smelled a familiar odor and she spun around.

 

Siobhan sat at her desk, lunch spread out before her. She took another bite of the sub sandwich and tapped at her phone.

 

“Where did you get that?” Kara asked calmly.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” started Siobhan, wiping at her mouth quickly, “was this yours? It was just sitting in the fridge in the break room.” She trailed her finger over the wrapping, where “Kara D.” was printed in large letters.

 

Kara heard Winn whimper a soft “oh crap” but kept her eyes on Siobhan’s as she leaned backwards over her own desk and opened the drawer. In one smooth motion she pulled a knife from the drawer and started striding forward, eyes still locked on Siobhan’s widening ones.

 

“Kara, Kara, hey. It’s just a sandwich.” To his credit, Winn rushed towards to the superpowered alien armed with a knife rather than away, though he also had more sense than to do anything but try to stop her with words.

 

The office went silent as the knife slammed into the desk with an audible  _ thunk! _ and all eyes turned to the two assistants.

 

Siobhan sat petrified in her seat, even as Kara wrenched the knife from the desk.

 

“You can have that part,” Kara said casually, picking up the portion of the sandwich she had severed from the bit that Siobhan had eaten off of. She carefully wrapped the sandwich up and strode back to the break room.

 

Siobhan looked down at the sandwich, appetite long gone as she appraised the gouge across the surface of her desk. She gulped.

 

\-----

 

**Lucy**

 

It was her own fault, really. She had missed lunch and rather than give into the urge to gorge herself, Lucy had tried to placate her angry body with salad. But said salad was long gone and Kara was practically mocking her by stuffing her face on an extra large helping of fettucine. 

 

She got it, really she did. Kicking alien butt took a lot out of anyone, but it had to be especially grueling if your daily caloric intake was a minimum of ten thousand calories on a slow day. Lucy had to give Kara and Clark some serious respect for that one.

 

Still, Lucy was hungry too. And there were plenty of takeout dishes still on the counter from the cheap Italian place down the block.

 

Okay, maybe she should have grabbed one of those. But that was so far away and kicking alien butt wasn’t just hungry work, it was  _ exhausting _ work.

 

So, Lucy was tired, hungry, and not thinking clearly. And no one had told her just how bad of an idea trying to share Kara’s food was.

 

Lucy leaned over with her fork outstretched for Kara’s plate, and in the next instant, Kara was no longer there, floating towards the ceiling and looking down at her suspiciously.

 

“What were you doing?” Kara asked, wiping at the sauce on her chin.

 

Lucy slumped over on the couch, staring up at Kara pathetically. “I just got off a thirty-six hour shift, Kara, cut me some slack. I don’t think I could move to the counter.”

 

Kara looked a little contrite at that, and floated out of view.

 

Lucy closed her eyes, resigned to being hungry. Sleep was probably much more important at this point. And Kara’s couch was surprisingly comfortable. Less surprising was the fact that it smelled like both Kara and Alex, which was also soothing. She cracked an eye open as something dropped onto her stomach. “Really?” she asked, craning her neck to look back up at Kara. She pointed the breadstick that came with her salad at Kara. “You get this asshole behavior from Alex, don’t you?”

 

Kara nodded, cheeks pouched out and adorably full, and Lucy forgave her, cramming a third of the breadstick into her mouth.

 

\-----

 

**Cat**

 

Cat poked her head into Kara’s office, unsurprised the younger woman was absent. Her phone buzzed with another update on a Supergirl sighting across town and she smirked. Cat dropped the files she had brought onto Kara’s desk, crinkling her nose at the half-eaten donut left on a napkin off to the side. Underneath it was a box for two dozen donuts and Cat rolled her eyes.

 

Really, Kara.

 

Cat checked her phone again, relieved to see that Supergirl was still helping with a fire in an apartment building and edged Kara’s donut carefully off of the box. She opened the box, surprised to see that only two donuts were missing. They were even still warm. How unlike her former assistant.

 

Cat hesitated, then reached out a hand.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Cat spun, startled. Leaning against the wall, just behind the door, donut in hand, was a smirking brunette that Cat placed after a moment.

 

“Scully.” Cat considered snapping the box closed, but decided she’d rather appear unconcerned with the woman’s comment and she had already seen her weakness for the sweets. “Or is it Danvers? Alex, yes? Why is Supergirl’s government contact loitering in my… Kiera’s office?” She really needed to sit down with Kara and establish her job title.

 

Alex scowled, taking her last bite of donut and suddenly remembering that they had met under more official circumstances than personal. And her mother, too.

 

That was bad.

 

“Kara doesn’t share,” Alex finally said, nodding to the box that Cat still had her hand resting on.

 

Cat raised an eyebrow. “I’m her boss.” She preened a little at Alex’s frown. “You act like I haven’t touched her food before. Or fended off her starving fingers from mine.” She was well aware that Kara had  _ let _ her do those things, but Alex’s glare was well worth mentioning it.

 

Alex tilted her head to the side suddenly and her face smoothed out. “Go ahead then.” She licked the glaze off of her thumb carelessly.

 

Cat narrowed her eyes but reached down to pluck out a donut.

 

A hand clasped around her wrist firmly and she couldn’t move her arm suddenly. What, had Kara’s strength worn off on her sister? Cat frowned down at the hand. She recognized that nail polish though…

 

A glance behind her showed that Kara had appeared and Scully was smirking at her again, still leaning against the wall. The woman was far more devious than her sister, Cat realized.

 

Kara simultaneously let go of her and swept the box up with her other hand. “Miss Grant, I.” Kara straightened further and Cat cursed the fact that the woman’s updated wardrobe consisted of heels. At least the pants had stayed and the cardigans had improved. “I’m sorry, but these are from my sister.”

 

“Surely you can spare one, Kiera.”

 

Kara winced but held her ground. “These are meant to be eaten.”

 

Cat scoffed. Did Kara think she bought that box of cupcakes just for the aesthetic? She had simply waited until she was at home to enjoy them with Carter over the week. Taunting Kara with their presence was just a bonus amusement. Cat sighed. “Very well.” She headed for the door but paused next to Scully. “And Kara?”

 

“Yes Miss Grant?”

 

Cat flashed a grin at Alex. “There’s some soot behind your ear, dear,” she added as she left.

 

\-----

 

**James**

 

“What are you doing?”

 

James paused, fork outstretched. “Dessert?”

 

Kara tugged the plate with an extra large slice of chocolate cake closer. “I thought you didn’t want any.”

 

James frowned. “I thought we were sharing.”

 

Kara bit her lip, wrapping her hands around the plate protectively as she debated. Their dinner date had been going so well for once, despite the small portions of the dishes at the restaurant James had chosen. But now he wanted a piece of her cake.

 

Rationally, she knew it wasn’t a big deal. But that insatiable hunger Kara had felt since she landed on Earth gnawed at her. Much of the table manners she had been trained in on Krypton, and later again under Jeremiah’s and Eliza’s watchful eyes, had fallen to the wayside as she became an adult, and it became a race to fill her body’s increased demands with food between classes or during breaks at work or while filing three or four items for Miss Grant.

 

Eliza had scolded her enough times for refusing to share, but it still wasn’t something she did willingly. And Eliza wasn’t here. She liked James, but did she really want to share?

 

James furrowed his brow. “It’s just a couple of bites, Kara.”

 

Kara tried not to be upset. Why did everyone always want her food? Sure, Alex teased her, but she never expected Kara to just hand over her food like everyone else did. She stabbed her fork into the middle of the cake, staking her claim.

 

James shook his head, unimpressed. “I don’t understand. Clark doesn’t get so defensive over his food.”

 

Yes, well, Kal-El didn’t leave Krypton right before the evening meal and spend twenty-four years in a semi-conscious slumber with a complaining stomach that only got worse when he landed on a foreign planet, did he? Kara tried not to roll her eyes. Half of their conversation this evening had been about Clark.

 

The waiter brought the check to the table, shifting nervously as he picked up on the tension. Kara looked at him.

 

“Actually, can I get a box to take this in?”

 

\-----

 

**Alex**

 

“Hey, you’re earlier than I expected,” Alex said as she opened her door to find Kara with a large bag of Chinese. “How was the date?”

 

Kara groaned and handed the bag to Alex before walking over to fall face first onto her sister’s couch. She hovered at the last second to minimize her impact. She’d broken way too many of their beds and other furniture by being careless.

 

“It couldn’t have been that bad. He likes you, you like him.” Alex sorted out the food into separate piles and brought it over to the coffee table.

 

“We talked about Kal-El for thirty-eight minutes.”

 

Alex paused. “Well, that’s not bad?” She winced. “I mean, he’s one of the things you have in common.”

 

Kara ripped her box of rice open and shoveled in a mouthful silently, staring at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Okay, maybe it is a little weird,” she conceded. “Not the topic, but for the discussion to last that long on a first date. Especially since you’re clearly not as enthused about it as James was?”

 

Kara nodded, moving onto the next box. Alex pushed more food across the table and finally realized what logo was on the takeout.

 

“That’s not the only thing bothering you,” guessed Alex, knowing from experience that Kara didn’t fly across the country for their favorite Chinese just because of a bad date.

 

Kara fidgeted. “It’s not that James did anything wrong. It’s just…” She pulled out a potsticker but didn’t eat it. “Everybody always gets on to me about food.”

 

“Kara,” Alex said, setting her box aside and reaching out. “It’s okay.” She rubbed Kara’s arm. “They didn’t grow up with you and they don’t understand, not really.”

 

Kara shrugged.

 

Alex pulled her into a hug. “I mean it. You’re fine, Kara.”

 

“They don’t even ask.”

 

“Kara, you’re so bright, warm, selfless… it probably never even occurs to them that food would be the one thing that you can’t give.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed lowly. She looked down at the potsticker she still held as Alex pulled back and flipped through Netflix, giving Kara space. Kara tried picturing sharing it with the people in her life - James, Lucy, Winn, Cat, even J’onn and Eliza. Each one caused her a small amount of discomfort. What if she shared and there wasn’t enough food for her? It felt like such a ridiculous fear but she couldn’t help it. 

 

So many of those first meals at the Danvers had been too little that she had guarded her food jealously. It wasn’t until Kal-El had stopped by for dinner at the end of the week and she saw him go back for seconds and thirds that she understood that it was okay for her to do the same. It hadn’t been necessary on Krypton but on Earth, even at thirteen, Kara could put away just as much food as Clark.

 

But Alex. Alex had shared her food with Kara before she realized she could ask for more, and Kara had been so grateful, sure that Alex was looking out for her, had understood just what Kara needed. Granted, Kara later realized that Alex was slipping her unwanted vegetables, but food was food. Some of it was more delicious than others, but it was all food. That gratitude towards her sister had always remained. Alex would always watch out for Kara’s best interests, even when Kara wouldn’t or couldn’t.

 

Kara imagined sharing with Alex, surprised that she had never considered it before. It had never been an issue, because they always ensured that they ordered enough for the both of them. Alex was never worried about ordering too much for herself, because she would just save it for leftovers or give it to Kara. But that was when it crossed from being Alex’s food to being Kara’s. It was always Alex’s food and Kara’s food, ordered together but separate, not meant to be shared. It wasn’t Alex and Kara’s food, together and exchanged freely both ways.

 

Kara shared so much of her life with Alex already. Food was one of the few things they had kept separate, Alex instinctively responding to Kara’s anxieties and adapting accordingly without even questioning it. Kara thought sometimes that Alex understood her better than even Kara did, how all the jagged little pieces - Zor-El, Danvers, Supergirl - fit together.

 

Kara looked at the potsticker and held it out. Alex took it without question, as naturally as if it was an everyday occurrence, but reached back to squeeze her hand.

 

Neither one of them was uneasy as they settled more comfortably onto the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I do Prompt Fridays on my Tumblr. This is one of them (and technically a few months late).


End file.
